Humans are mammals
by Setrus
Summary: Fun conversation in Kotor. With a lot of species in the Ebon Hawk there is bound to be a few...discussions, not to mention teasing. Not the funniest thing I've written, but it gets uploaded none the less.


"We are too." Carth was close to raising his voice.

Standing in the main hold he was checking a console which was showing odd readings, or at least he was _supposed_ to be...Mission was apparently set on distracting him however.

"No...I don't think that's right." Mission replied, her fingers idly drumming the hologram projector in the centre of the room, which she, without caring what she might do to the sensitive instrument, casually sat upon.

Carth sighed and turned around, making an exasperated gesture even as he noted Revan and Juhani watching the exchange with amused looks on their faces, the quiet Zaalbar behind them. "Look, it's very simple, humans have fur-"

"I don't think that little tuft on the top of your head counts." Mission shook her head, face annoyingly innocent.

Revan chuckled, a sound like silvery bells to Carth's ears. "You've obviously not seen Carth here without his shirt on." She made a cat-like sound, her smirk wide. "Oh boy..."

Carth felt his face heat at the words. "Wait...when did you see me-"

"Once by the refresher." Revan shrugged, exchanging an amused look with Juhani. "Oh and Mission...he doesn't have fur on _just_ his chest..." She actually _purred_ at that!

And so did Zaalbar.

All eyes turned to the giant wookiee, Mission with mouth open in shock, Juhani and Revan too stunned to even gape at him. Carth meanwhile felt as if his eyes were about to pop out of his sockets even as he swallowed some foul tasting vomit.

A moment later the wookiee quickly became were interested in a console controlling the internal temperature.

"Oookay..." Mission held up her hands, clearing herself of the horrible thoughts. "I still don't think it's fair to say you got fur, I mean _Juhani_ here would count, but not you."

"Keep me out of this." The Cathar hissed, though amused by the conversation she didn't want to be a part of it apparently.

"Oh come on Juhani!" Revan wrapped an arm over the other woman's shoulder, making the other jedi tense even as Carth was sure he saw a flush begin under her fur. Revan didn't seem to notice though as she prodded the woman in the side. "Lets not be a grouch...in fact I'm a little surprised. Aren't you sort of a cat?"

"I'm not some pet..." Juhani growled, though it lacked real conviction in Revan's grip.

"I didn't mean it like that...I just think you're sort of similar in looks." The cathar shrugged with a small nod of agreement. "So if you're a female cat...shouldn't you have more than two...you know."

"More what?" Juhani looked confused while Mission was struggling not to giggle. Carth just looked blankly at them...mentally trying to imagine it but finding himself coming up short. "More _what_!?"

"Oh it's not important." Revan shrugged. "Please continue Mission."

"I'm just saying that I don't think a little patch of fur should count."

"Well there's also the whole secretion of milk." Carth said, hoping the steer the subject away from his chest and...organ...and whatever else that annoyingly charming Revan could come up with.

"You secrete milk?" Mission laughed and looked him up and down with a smirk. "From...where exactly?"

Juhani and Revan exploded in laughter, the human jedi rubbing tears out of her eyes even as she gasped: "I'm not even touching that one!" Carth felt his face turn horribly red as he realised both jedi were looking at his crotch with an amusement no guy liked anyone to look at his junk with.

"Well _men_ don't!" Carth protested quicker than he'd liked. "Women does when they got children!"

"Oh I knew that." Mission smiled, then looked up at the ceiling with a contemplative look on her face. "I guess that makes Revan here...sort of more of a mammal then you?"

"Eh...that's not really how it-"

"Well what do you expect?" Revan interrupted, her face one of utter delight. "Of course the knuckle-dragger Carth is less human and more animal than me....being a man and all." She laughed at Carth's blank look.

Carth closed his mouth with a clatter of teeth. "You know, that's still not really how they mean it to..."

"Yeah, you know..." Mission had a devious look on her face. "...I guess you do have a point there. I mean between the crazed old coot, the thug Canderous and Carth here...you might have a point."

"Lets not forget Malak, or Exar Kun, Calo Nord..._they_ are sort of stupid aren't they?" Juhani bit at one of her fingers while looking thoughtful, though the look was quickly ruined when she giggled. "Wonder _why_ that is?"

"I have my theories..." Revan chuckled, an amused look on her face.

Carth sighed, realising that he wouldn't get any work done and that staying would probably lead to more ridicule...he beat a hasty retreat. Behind him he heard the 'girls' loudly giggle, every thought about the galaxy-changing mission about to be undertaken apparently forgotten...

Carth frowned, _women_...


End file.
